Comedy mode
by Pikachuninja99
Summary: This is a story of drama, humor, and weird parodies. Let see how much random craziness that Jesse and the rest of her/his friends can manage, let's go and find out in this comment base story: Minecraft Comedy Mode.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one: Intro

 **(This will be a short beginning chapter because this is a small fun thing to do but it's a little fun short story idea that I want you, the comments, to suggest small, weird, wacky stories for Minecraft Story Mode characters. Like for example: 5 plans a date with 8, but it goes horribly wrong. Or you can do it like this: Jesse plans a date with Lukas, but it goes horribly wrong. You can even do this: Jesse plans a date with 8, but it goes horribly wrong.**

 **So you can do names, numbers, or both. Here are the people you can do: Jesse; male or female, Olivia, Axel, Reuben, Petra, Lukas, Aiden, Gill, Maya, Gabriel, Ivor, Magnus, Ellegarrd, Soren, Witherstorm, Milo, Isa, Benedict/The Eversource, Reginald, Cassie Rose, Harper, P.A.M.A, Otto, Hadrian, Mevia, Em, Nell, Slab, and Facemeat.) Inspiration from the great 'Gamerwhogames'**


	2. Chapter 2: Makeover

Chapter two: Makeover

Cassie sat by an oak-tree, looking at the bright blue sky. She's been having certain feelings for the leader of the Blaze Rods, Aiden. She smiles every time he's around, with his caring smile, kind personality, and his beautiful dark brown eyes; he was perfect.

But Cassie always shys away from him when she around him, she was too nervous to talk to him. 'What if he doesn't like me; what is he knows about me being the White Pumpkin and runs away!' Cassie thought nervously at the idea of talking to him.

'Maybe I should ask for help, but... who?' She think about this and finally had an idea on who to ask.

15 minutes later*

"So, you want me to help... you?" Olivia asked her, clearly confused about why she was here. "Umm... well, I am here because I thought you would help me with... trying to get this boy, t-that I like- umm to notice me." Cassie explain to her, a little nervous about her response.

"Okay, why not." Olivia said in reply. Cassie, first surprise, was glad at this.

"I can help too." Maya said, standing right by Olivia. The two girls jumped in surprise at her presence. "What- how did you get here?" Cassie questioned.

Maya smiled at her, "Well I heard that someone needs a nice makeover, so I came. Also I had brought someone else to help me."

Cassie then turned to her left and her eyes widen... it was Petra. Petra also seemed surprised at this as well, and asked Maya, "Why are we helping her?! I thought it was someone else!"

Cassie felt guilty and looked at the ground sadly. "Hey, I just help people, I don't question who it is." Maya abjects to her, the red head sighed in defeat, then agree. "Okay, I'll help. But only because I'm helping with Olivia."

Olivia shrugged and said, "I'll take it. Now It's makeover time!"

Ten minutes later*

Cassie, Maya, Olivia, and Petra all arrived in Jesse's treehouse having out mascara, lipstick, blush, and other makeup things that I don't know about. "Alright, I think we have everything." Olivia said, looking at the supplies.

"Umm... I'm not sure about this. How is this going to help me get Aiden to notice me?" Cassie said, looking back at Maya. She just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. It will be fine."

"Yeah sure... my only advice for you, is to not kill people!" Petra growled under her breath. Cassie hung her head down in sadness. Olivia put her hand on Cassie's shoulder and told her, "Hey, all of that's in the past, and you were trapped in a world not your own. We forgive you, right? Petra?"

Petra just shrugged and didn't say a word. Cassie look back at the other two girls as they started to grab the makeup supplies.

"Alright, let's get started!" Maya say with a smile, implying the blush on Cassie's face, "Now, the things you need for him to notice you is to try being nice to him or even have a small chat."

"I don't know about that." Cassie mumbled, taking a seat on a chair, "I can't to that. I'm too nervous."

Olivia handed her the case of lipstick and said, "You shouldn't worry that much. He will love you, you two actually have a lot in common." Cassie looked back at her and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Olivia smiled at the red head and explained, "Oh you will figure it out. Now, lets finish you up."

Makeover over; and by that I mean a few hours later*

Cassie stand by a tree, looking at Aiden who was staring at the mountains in the distances. She was wearing a rosy-red dress with a golden flower at the end of it.

'There he is, why did I do this?! I'm so nervous my giant knees are shaking... No, Olivia's right, just stay calm and go for it.' she thought in her mind.

Cassie walked up him, "Umm.. hi A-Aiden." She stuttered. He turned around and saw her, "Oh, hi Cassie."

Cassie blushed at his voice, before clearing her throat, "Uh-well Aiden I just... wait how did you know my name?"

"Lukas told me." he answered. Cassie's heart sank as her eyes widen, 'He knows I'm the White Pumpkin!? Now he'll never like me!' she thought.

"I still think you an okay person, I mean... I have also had a bad background." he continued. She felt relieved as he said that then she said, "Umm, Aiden I really like you and-"

"Cool, I like you too, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I just want to say... wait what?" Cassie stopped and looked at him, surprised.

"I umm... love you too. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Aiden asked again, blush spreading across his face. Cassie's eyes light up and replied, "Yes, yes I would love to."

Olivia, Maya, and Petra watched from afar behind a few trees. "This went well, they make a cute couple." Olivia said. Petra shrugged and smiled, "Yeah, I guess it's cute."

"I know that they would be together." Maya grinned at them before Aiden and Cassie went of to somewhere for their date.

 **(Yeah, that was adorable. My first story done. Hope you like it, and we'll see what next time, bye.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Roast Battles

Chapter three: Roast battles

 **(PN99: [is in the corner rocking back and forth]**

 **Johnny:... Uh, Pika are you okay-**

 **PN99: I'M SCARED!!! D:**

 **Johnny: 0.0 Is it because of the request?**

 **Jay: Cassie Rose meets up with the Old Builders and have a roast battle! XD.**

 **PN99: I'M TOO KIIIINNNNDDD!! I DON'T WANT TO BE MEAN!**

 **Jesse: You can just... pretend. I mean, it's just for fun.**

 **PN99: Oh yeah, it is. I can do this! :D Okay let's get started.)**

Otto, Mevia, Harper, and Hadrian was working on the Games; Well, mostly Otto and Harper, because Mevia and Hadrian are not working on it anymore because of the...incident with Jesse and her friends.

They were talking over about something about the Games, then in the sky a small shimmering portal appeared the white pumpkin wearer herself. Cassie Rose.

She walked over to the group and snarled in a harsh tone, "Oh, hello my friends."

The four of them there around and and nearly jumped out of their skins. They stared at her before Harper broke the awkward silence, "Oh, why hello Cassie."

"Umm... Why are you here?" Hadrian asked with a bit of fear trembling in his throat. "I-I thought you were ban- I mean got trapped in the twin moon world."

Cassie laughed at the old man and explained, "Ha Ha, oh that's funny, really. I actually just escaped about a week or two."

Mevia chuckled nervously as she growled, "Well, isn't that just peachy."

Cassie smiled innocently as she walked towards them, "I have some scores to settle with you."

Hadrian's eyes shifted around in a nervous manner before chuckling nervously, "Heh heh, r-r-really?"

"Like w-what exactly?" Mevia questioned, sounding a bit scared.

"Yeah," Cassie purred, "I will settle this- with words."

"Huh?" Otto and Harper said in confusion.

"A ROAST BATTLE!" Cassie yelled before laughing evilly.

"I'm... I'm just gonna just watch from over here." Otto told the others as he walked up the stairs to the bleachers.

Mevia smile sinisterly as she glared at the white pumpkin wearing manic, "Well then, bring it on Demon."

"Like you know how to have a hurtful conversation." Hadrian said, shaking away all of his fears.

"I fear for the worst." Harper mumbled as she took a seat next to Otto.

"Agree." He added in.

"Let's get it on, Monster." Hadrian snarled at Cassie. She smiled at him evilly as she walked to them.

"It takes one to know one."

"Some kid you are to have blood-red hair." Mevia snapped back.

"Well, at least I had my aunt with me during the last few thousand years while you four didn't even considered them!" Cassie hissed as she pushed the light-blue hair woman.

Otto and Harper looked away as they felt guilty about that fact.

"Well you own WAY too many cats!" Hadrian snarled at her.

"You own WAY too many shoes!"

"The color red is overrated!"

"So is purple!"

"All of your cats look the same. I bet you can't even tell the difference so you named all of them Winslow."

"You're so old, that even the dinosaurs come to the museum to look at you."

Fifteen minutes pass, and Otto and Harper are still see the three people roasting each other. This was starting to get silly... and brutal.

"Well if you weren't a killer, you wouldn't be alone!"

"Well if it wasn't for you, your wife will still be here!"

Out of nowhere, Hadrian lunge at Cassie and had her on the ground. Everyone was silent and surprise by this, including Cassie, as that seemed to be a soft spot for Hadrian.

His purple eyes were glowing in anger and a intension to kill as he glared at the woman.

"Don't. Even. Dare. Talk. About. My lovely Crystal. Ever. Again." Hadrian growled at her before getting up and walking away, without a single word.

Mevia saw this and ran after him as Harper and Otto got Cassie up from that experience.

"I didn't know that he had a wife." Harper said surprise.

Otto sighed softly, "It's nothing to talk about anymore." He then looked at the former White Pumpkin before saying to her, "Let's just forgot that this ever happened and get the bond back together with us. What do you say, Cassie?"

Cassie nodded before the three of them walked out of the arena. Hadrian stormed to the castle, head to his room and locked the door. Mevia knock on the door to try to get in a talk to him, but he didn't.

He walked to his deck, opened a drawer to pick up a picture. It was the Old Builders back in the day when they were happy and young- well, youngish.

There were Harper, Otto, Isa, Mevia, himself, Soren... and her.

On the picture, was a woman with pine-green eyes, tan skin, and three split hair; black at the bottom, brown at the middle section, and blonde at the top. Above her was writing in red sharpie was a sentence saying, "Don't forget."

Hadrian sighed sadly as he stared at the photograph. "You are always my crystal. You... and our daughter."

 **(Pn99: That was forever. Anyway hope you like that small thing, also I will now have Season 2 characters in this as well. See what happens in the next chapter soon, bye.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday disasters

Chapter four: Birthday disasters

 **(PN99: Hi, welcome back to the story. Next chapter is in a place I probably don't know about.**

 **DynamiteHunter6: 9 decides to take Ellegaard, P.A.M.A, 2, 7, and 3 to Universal Studios for 2's Birthday. But then... one of the rides break down while they're on it.**

 **PN99: Already then, let's spin the 'wheel of number marked for the people to have for four chapters'.**

 **Hadrian decides to take Ellegaard, P.A.M.A, (F)Jesse, Soren, and** **Lukas to Universal Studios for Jesse's Birthday. But then... one of the rides break down while they're on it.**

 **Well that's going to be interesting. Let's got started and... may Notch have mercy on us all.)**

In the great Universal Studios, a birthday party is happening... A very awkward birthday party.

Hadrian had surprisingly got tickets to his daughter Jesse and a few of her friends. It confused everyone until he said that he was Jesse's father, they were still a bit skeptical at him.

So there was Jesse, Hadrian, Ellegaard, Lukas, Soren, and surprising P.A.M.A was there to(also the computer is in a small Tv so he can't hurt anyone.)

"Well," Jesse said after a long time of silence when they showed up at the entrance. "This is umm... something."

Hadrian narrowed his eyes at her, "Hey, this took me a long time to be the tickets for you Jessica. Also a longer time to reflect on that your my lost daughter."

"Hey, I'm still recovering after I heard that you're Jesse's father." Lukas said as he looked at the place.

"Aren't I'm supposed to be died?" Ellegaard question this situation.

"ThiS iS A CoMedY StORy, LOgiC woN't WOrK hErE." PAMA told the woman as he was being hold by Hadrian. Ellegaard shrugged before looking at the area.

"So, what will we be doing today?" Soren question, still giving the older male a angry glare.

Hadrian smile nervously before saying, "Well, I was thinking about going on a few rides before we had a bit of cake."

"That- that actually sounds really simple." Jesse pointed out.

Hadrian looked deadpan before asking her, "Do you want to do anything else on your day?"

"No."

"Well then, let's just get ready to ride a few rides and look around." Hadrian said before walking to the front.

So they head into the Studios; well they were stuck at the beginning because of small PAMA, but then they finally got in.

They started walking around the place before spotting a ride that Jesse wanted to go on; the Hollywood rip Ride Rocket's roller coaster.

Well they had to carry Soren to the top cause he tried to run away from the ride and the group. (His fear of heights.)

As they got to the top, Ellegaard questioned about all the caution tape at the entrance. "Umm, are you positive that its safe?"

Lukas shrugged, "I don't know. I was busy trying to get Soren up here." pointing at the shaking man, who's holding Hadrian's hand or arm.

"This looks fun." Jesse smiled at the ride looking out at the nice view. "Now, let's get on."

Everyone got in the vehicle and got started. PAMA looked at the control box and saw no one there, and had a nervous expression, "UmM, ThERe's... Is tHerE sUPpoSEd tO Be sOMEoNe up HeRe? I mEan, tHiS dOEsn't seEM uSeFul or haRMleSs."

Lukas shuttered as the computer saw the trigger word, before the ride started to go down. Soren screamed all the way down and all the way there as the ride speed up and went through the ride.

The guy were having fun until Hadrian noticed something off up a head, it was a missing rail.

"HOLLY COW!!?" He yelled in shock, "J-JESSICA? WE HAVE A BIT OF A PROBLEM UP AHEAD!"

Jesse then noticed what her father was talking about, and saw the missing piece of the ride. "Oh my Notch! We are heading towards danger!"

"We're gonna die!" Soren cried, covering his eyes to not see this end.

"Can't YOu Do soMethiNg uSefUl tO stOp tHis ANd I dOn't kNOw, **KEEP US ALIVE**!!?!" PAMA screamed at the black-haired woman while he's being hold by Ellegaard.

Jesse looked around and saw a pipe near her feet, picked it up and looked at the track. She hesitated for a sec before jabbing the pipe on the moving track, making the cart flip into the air.

Everyone screamed in terror as they fly in the air until they landed roughly, but not harmed, on the parking lot. They shake in horror as the moving was over.

Hadrian looked at the group before sighed, "How about we just go get Dairy Queen and then have cake?"

Jesse nodded softly, "Yeah, yeah that seems like a better idea."

Everyone else nodded before going to have a nice birthday lunch at Dairy Queen.

 **(PN99: well that way something. See you next time.**

 **Note/ Also in my universe headcannon, Jesse is Hadrian's daughter. Her real name is Jessica. Bye)**


	5. Chapter 5: Double date

Chapter five: Double date

 **(Pn99: Alright hi everyone it's time for the next chapter.**

 **Johnathen: Male Jesse takes Petra on a date and they happened to run into female Jessie and Ivor, but they have to fight wild googled before they can start their double date.**

 **PN99: Hmm, interesting. Also, Female Jesse will be called Jessie during this chapter. Alright let's get on with this true OTP. /OTP is Jessvor.)**

Jesse had brought Petra out to a nice empty field. The sun was setting down making the sky a nice orange-purple tint. Petra looked at the pale male as she was lightly dragged by him.

"Seriously, Jesse. Where are we going?" Petra questioned.

The brown hair male looked back at her before smiling, "Well, It's just something special for the best warrior woman I know.~"

Petra lightly blushed at Jesse, then chuckled to herself. "Oh you. It a date isn't it?"

Jesse laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "What gave it away?"

Petra raised her eyebrow at him, "Well, we're going to the middle of nowhere and you're not telling me what is happening."

Jesse shrugged before walking got ahead. "Come on, we're nearly there."

They walked out to a nice place in the field with a few bushes around the area. Petra then heard rustling in the bush to her left, she tapped Jesse's shoulder and pointed at said bush. "Jesse, I think something is over there."

Jesse notice this and walked up to it, and popped up was... Jessie his cousin.

"J-Jessie?" He said, sounding shock. "What are you doing here?"

Jessie chuckled nervously as she got out of the bush, "Well, I was here with my date to enjoy the night sky with our picnic. Heh heh."

Petra looked at her, "Really, you have a boyfriend? Where is he then?"

Jessie face turned a deep red before she went to the bush and told someone in there, "Okay, come on out here. They'll have to find out eventually."

A person sighed deeply in the bush before coming out. It was Ivor.

Petra's mouth hung open as she saw this. 'Jessie's boyfriend is Ivor?!'

Ivor saw Petra's and Jesse's shocked expression and huffed annoyed, "What? This is Jessie choose, and we were have a good time."

Petra looked back at her and said, "But Jessie, isn't he like... older then you-"

"There is a five years difference." Jessie quickly told the woman before she then realized that her cousin was with Petra, "Oh my Notch, Are you two on a date?"

Jesse nodded, "Yes, we are. Kinda."

The black-haired girl smiled and squeal, "Yes, this can be perfect. We can have a double date!"

"WHAT?!" Petra and Ivor yelled at her. Not wanting to be doing that.

"Hmm, that sounds like a great idea." Jesse said, smiling at her.

Before the two can protest, they heard some zombie growls and there were already Mobs out in the area.

Petra sighed as she got out her golden enchanted sword, "Well, enough of that. We have some monsters here. This is why we should have gone during sun rise."

Jesse smiled nervously before getting his sword out too, and went to the battle. Jessie stab a zombie in its face before tossing her blade at three Creepers. Ivor took care of a small portion of zombies before Jesse took care of a mob behind his

After a few minutes all the mobs were out of their area, and got to the spot that Jesse picked. There was two picnic blankets with two different colored baskets. One was light brown and the other was blue.

They sat down on their respective blanket, as they looked at the star lit sky. They snack on a few foods as they talked to each other.

Jesse looked up at sky smiling sweetly, "Its almost time."

"Time for what?" Petra asked his but then something happened with the sky.

A gorgeous meteor shower spread across the sky, as the flying rock streak a light line of white on the dark blue sky.

Petra looked in awe as she stared at the sky like it was a panting. Jesse smiled at her as he placed his hand on her leg, "I know you would like it."

Petra's face turned a nice pink shade as she kiss his cheek, "Yep."

Jessie was hugging Ivor by his torso before she kissed him on the lips, "This is beautiful, Ivor."

Ivor smile at her before ruffling her hair, "I know. I know, sweets."

The both couples stared at the meteor shower for hours before they camped that night and enjoy the night of the perfect double date ever.

 **(PN99: That was sweet. Even though I don't ship my M Jesse with Petra because I love Lutra but it's not that bad. My Jessvor will** **live out here and beyond. Female Jesse: 25; Ivor: 31; Petra: 26; Male Jesse: 29. And the cover is art by me, Ignore the blanket. Also, I was thinking about making a ROTBTD story but I don't know should I do a movie adaption or a just a story. I need help please.**

 **Also this is what the season two characters are for Comedy Mode; Radar, Jack, Nerm, Vos, Sammy, Stella, Lluna, [Human] Romeo, Xara, Worden, Carmine, Fred, Binta, Blocco, Walffles, Cam, and Kent.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Story ideas 1

Chapter six: Story idea 1

 **(Pn99: This is Pikachuninja99 here, and this is just a small excerpt of my AU's and Fanfic ideas. So that way I don't have to many unfinished stories to do. This will show up every so often or something. But any way, this is one of my story ideas.**

 **Chapter 6: Mind Twisted**

 **Summary/ Somehow the Witherstorm, was never created. Because something happened to Its creator. On the night of the Keynote, an unknown force caused the man and a dorky woman to see what it's like to be in their opposite lives. (What if AU)**

 **Pn99: Now with that said, let's get started with the excerpt.)**

Jesse and Petra walked into Endercon, as they briefly looked around for Jesse's pig pal. The green eyed woman looked at her friends and told her, "Just, let me know if you see Reuben."

Petra nodded at her, "He's got to be here somewhere."

"I-I hope you're right." Jesse mumbled softly to herself, still looking shaken about the fact the her buddy could be hurt.

Petra then faced her, looking rather serious now. "Okay. So, are you sure you don't want to go with me?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah. It your thing, and I don't want to be a bother to something that means something important to you."

"If you insist." She said before they saw Olivia and Axel by their build. The two of them saw Jesse and Petra before they waved to them.

"Jesse! Jesse!" Axel called out as he jump up and down, excited.

"And... Petra?" Olivia then question as she spotted the orange-haired woman with Jesse.

"Heh, yeah, we kinda ran into each other while I was looking for Rueben." Jesse told her friends as she walk to them.

"Aww, you couldn't find him huh?" Axel asked, disappointedly.

"Well I DID found him, but before we knew it, we were attacked by a zombie horde. I told him to run, it was for his own good." Jesse explained, sounding sad.

"Sorry to hear that, Jesse." Axel apology to his friend before Olivia turned their attention to their build.

"But hey, we won!"

Jesse smiled up at the structure before Axel sighed, "Abandoning friends in their time of need, pays off yet again."

Olivia shrugged, "Umm- we did alright, I guess."

"We could have put more fireworks around there- somewhere."

"We could have places some extra dispensers around the back."

"I'm proud of you guys." Jesse smiled at the two of her friends.

Axel smile sheepishly, "Awe shucks."

"Don't make me blush," Olivia told her, before giving her a deadpan look, "Seriously. Don't."

Jesse chuckled at that, before turning her body at Petra. "Well, see you, Petra. Have a good time with the... thing."

Petra nodded and smiled softly at her, "Thanks. Have fun with Endercon and the meet up with Gabriel." She told them, then walk away to her meet up place. Jesse and the Dead Enders head out to see the Con.

Meanwhile in a crowd, Ivor was walking towards the meet up place for Petra's deal. He was by a few people as he was trying to get there. But... he felt off.

He wasn't sure what it was but he was feeling at bit lightheaded and nauseous. Ivor knows that he didn't feel sick this morning or afternoon, but he was certainly feeling it now.

Ivor lightly wobbled from one side to another. But he had to get here and got that skull for his plan otherwise he had to wait a few years for Gabriel to come back to this town for the other Keynote.

'Just... get there and... this will be over with.' He thought as his legs were giving out.

Petra was already there, she looked around the area before sighing in disbelief. 'Wonder what's taking him so long?' She thought as she eyed the chest in the corner.

'Is this the chest with the diamond he promise?' She question before opening it, "Maybe one small peek wouldn't hurt."

She opened up before her expression change from curious to anger. It was a lapis lazuli gem.

"A LAPIS! REALLY?!?" Petra screamed angry and storming out of the ally before seeing Ivor a few feet in front of her, and he looked... sick.

His eyes were sleepy and his body was shaking before he fell on the ground, passed out unconscious.

Petra gasped as other people were shocked at this as well. She looked in shock as her dealer just passed out like that, but she had to help him out and drag the man to the medical tent.

With Jesse, she was looking around the Con before she spotted Lukas by the DJ. She thought about what Petra told her about talking to him when she see him. She walked over to him before she started to feel a bit lightheaded, her body was giving away at gravity but she tried to not pass out.

Lukas then notice Jesse but she looked very pale and very sick. Her body was shaking and shivering. "J-Jesse?"

"L-Lukas-" the girl try to say before her eyes closed and she fell forward.

Lukas saw this and quickly ran up to her and caught her. He wondered what had happened to her to cause her to faint like this, but he had no time to question this and carried her to the medical tent.

As he went there, he saw Petra there. "Petra? What are you doing here?"

Petra turned and saw him with Jesse in his arms. "Lukas? Jesse?! What happened to her?"

Lukas shrugged, and sighed. "I don't know. She just passed out in front of me, and I know that she not the type of person to faint."

Petra look confused by that, "Weird... also your previous question, I'm here because someone as well has passed earlier."

Lukas looked over her and saw a bearded man laying down on the bed. Petra then continued, "Also he was scamming me on a deal. He had this inside a chest instead of my diamond." She pulled out a lapis from her pocket.

Lukas' eyes widened as he heard that, "Whoa, he just stoop so low to mess with you."

Petra nodded firmly before seeing Jesse's friends outside of the tent. "I'll go and tell what happen to her to the others before they jump to conclusions."

A few minutes later,

Jesse slowly open her eyes, groaning in pain as she sat up. Rubbing the back of her head, looking around the area seeing that she's not where she was before.

"What-what happened?" Jesse softly mumble to herself as she looked at the walls of the tents. She noticed that this area is the medical tent. Then she saw Petra by the right of her, "P-Petra?"

Petra heard Jesse's voice and turn around to see she up. "Jesse!" She said in relief before she head to her and hug her friend.

Jesse flinched as Petra hugged her body tightly before she looked at her in confusion. "Petra? You- you were worried? About me?"

The red-head let go of her before saying, "Of course, silly. We're friends here."

Jesse slightly blushed pink, "I-umm..."

"Jesse!" Axel and Olivia shouted as they walked in and saw that their best friend was okay. Axel hugged Jesse tightly as he also pick her up, "You had us worry. Don't ever pass out on us ever again!"

Olivia sighed as she saw this happening, she then tapped Axel's shoulder, "Axel. You're squishing her."

Axel saw what she meant and let go of Jesse. "Oh right, sorry Jesse." He apologized.

Jesse huffed and puffed as she try to catch her breath. The girl then looked at the two in a bit of confusion before Olivia then said, "All right, now that you are awake; We can finally go to the Keynote."

"What?" Jesse question but she was too quiet and the bigger male grabbed her arm as they head out, Olivia stopped by the entrance as she asked Petra.

"Hey Petra, want to come with us?"

Petra shook her head. "Nah, I'm good, I have to stay behind to watch over someone until he wakes up."

Olivia gave her confuse look before shrugging, "If you say so, we'll tell you what happens when it's done." And she quickly ran out to catch up with her friends.

Up ahead; Axel, Olivia, and Jesse got inside of the Keynote, people were already inside talking to each other about Gabriel and other things. Jesse however, is totally confused. She has no idea why did these young people dragged her here for and why did Petra hugged her.

'What is going on?' Jesse thought before hearing that two instructors had introduce Gabriel on to the stage as the crowd cheered loudly it hurt her ears.

After a few minutes, Jesse tried not to be hurt and angry at the 'Fake' Warrior Gabriel. Everything he said about the Order made Jesse's blood boil, but there is one thing she had to questioned.

Why was he here?

Jesse walked around the crowd as she got to the back of the room, and made a small sigh but then noticed something wrong with her voice. It was higher then what it's supposed to be. And her height is a bit shorter then normal.

"Wha-" Jesse began to say before she covered her throat, breathing heavily in shock and fear. That did not sound like her own voice. She then looked down at her body as she saw the red and white shirt in the blue overalls, and a... certain difference with her body. Her hands were also a major difference as they were much smaller and more feminine.

A small scared yell escape her mouth, and she quickly covered it with her hands. Olivia looked around before seeing Jesse in a scared state, she then asked the older female, "Jesse? Are you okay?"

Jesse turn around sharply as she saw the younger woman, "Olivia! Umm, y-y-yes. I-I'm okay."

She raised her eyebrow at her before taking her word for it. "Umm, all right. If you sure about that."

Jesse nervously smiled at her before looking nervous about this fact.

After two hours, the Keynote was over and the meet-up with Gabriel that the Dead Enders had was stratifying as it was done. Jesse looked nervous as she walked out of the keynote, then she faced her friends and told them, "Guys, umm... I'm going to be up head if that's okay, I just need to grab-something if that's alright with you? OK? OK. All right, I'm going, bye."

Before the two asked her, Jesse quickly ran out to the building as she got around the town looking for someone.

Meanwhile in the Medical Tent, Petra was still waiting for Ivor to wake up as she was thinking about what Lukas did when he got Reuben back from the butcher. But the she heard some small groans behind her, and she saw Ivor getting up from his coma as he sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow." He moaned in pain before he questioned to no one in particular, "What had happened?"

"Hey." Petra spoke up, sounding a bit ticked off. Ivor heard her voice as he faced her, looking a bit surprised and confused.

"P-Petra?"

"You thought you could just screw me over with your little trick you were planning, huh?!" The girl snarled at the beaded male, not taking any excuses he was going to say.

Ivor stared at her in a confusion and hurt expression, "W-What are you talking about? I never-"

"Don't try to play dumb with me, Ivor!" Petra interrupted him, pulling out the gem in her pocket showing it to him. "You tried to scam me with a lapis instead of my diamond that you promised me!"

Ivor looked at her with the same expression, "What are you-"

"You!" A voice came in through the silence. The two of them turn to face the voice, and saw Jesse. She was huffing in exhaustion as she stared at Ivor. He had a surprise expression as she came up to his a grab his arm.

"Hi Petra. Would you mind if I just steal him for a minute if that's all right. All right. OK. All right. I'm just gonna go, bye."

The two of them walked out of the tent as them went to an area of Endercon with less people around. They stopped there as Ivor still looked surprised at the shorter woman.

"Waah?! W-why do you look like me?" He asked before noticing his voice, "Why do I sound like a man?"

Jesse clearly her throat as she stared at Ivor in the eye. "Umm, Jesse. I think- I think we somehow swapped bodies."

 **(Pn99: That's the end of the excerpt of Mind Twisted. Also I was using the body names just for confusion. Next time, the spooky mansion will be up next. See you next time, bye.)**


End file.
